


Coming of Age

by kougaslover



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Anal Plug, BDSM, Bondage, Chastity Device, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, F/M, Humiliation, Incest, Inucest, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Nudity, S&M, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 11:10:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kougaslover/pseuds/kougaslover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inuyasha is fast becoming a young adult inu, something that comes with quite a few strings attached.  Something Inutaisho is all too eager to coach him through.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming of Age

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all, welcome to chapter one of COA. This is actually the first re-written chapter of a story, actually two, that I've written and posted elsewhere. I don't know exactly when I'll be posting more of this fic, though I like this chapter and have been getting asked about the existing story's future so decided to post this sneak peek of sorts. I hope you all enjoy!

~~~~~~Coming of Age~~~~~~

Inuyasha sat in his room, Indian style on his bed, only a pair of red briefs on his young frame. Xbox controller in hand, he pushed his 911 GT3 RS past a Ferrari 458, the black and orange Porsche out braking the red Italian into the Nurburgring’s famous “Karussell” corner. Diving into the heavily banked, concrete berm of a corner, Inuyasha moderated the right trigger as he heard his father slip into the room.

“Hey pup.”

“Hey.” Inuyasha paused the game, looking back at Inutaisho who dropped himself on the bed, next to his youngest pup.

“Getting close to a point where you can stop?”

“Yeah, just a few minutes away from the end of the lap.”

“Take your time; you know where I’ll be when you’re ready. Let’s just make sure to lose these though. ”

Inutaisho hooked his fingers into the elastic of his pup’s underwear, sliding them underneath the boy’s rear, Inuyasha lifting himself slightly to let them slide down his legs, where he helped kick them off. The older inu balled them up and left the pup to his game.

A few minutes later, Inuyasha crossed the finish line victoriously, saving the game and turning it off. Leaving his room, the now naked half demon strolled down the hallway, around the corner and towards the end of the hall to his sire’s room. As Inuyasha slipped into the expansive master suite, Inutaisho admired his handiwork as he set the knife down, running his fingers up and down the length of the freshly carved root.

“Hey pup, up on the bed, I’ll be right there.”

Inuyasha did as told, laying on his stomach on the bed, his emotions in a light clash with each other. There was always that stray butterfly or two that came with the knowledge of what was about to happen, a thread of lethargy at the thought of what was about to happen. And of course, there was a definite twitch in his groin at the thought of what was about to happen.

“So, how was school and all this week?” Inutaisho asked as he sat down on the bed, pulling his younger son across his lap.

“It was good, I’m glad it’s over with.”

“Indeed, anything you want to talk about, anything you think needs correcting?”

“I, no, no sir.”

“Sure about that?”

“Y-Yes.”

“Alright, you should know your report card came today.” The school Inutaisho had his boy enrolled in was particularly demon friendly and only too eager to involve the parent in the teaching process. Such as his hanyou son never getting his final grades for the year, his report card instead mailed straight to Inutaisho.

“Shit-I mean, sorry sir.” Inutaisho rubbed his son’s bottom as Inuyasha worried himself about his final grades.

“Ready pup?”

“Yeah”

“Excellent. I do have a little something to add to our routine, let me just grab a dab of lube.” Inuyasha didn’t need to be told to get across his father’s lap once the older dog sat back down on the bed, and once the older inu had gotten a glob of lubricant from the tube in his nightstand he was sitting on the edge of his large bed, Inuyasha’s bare bottom under hand.

Using his middle finger, Inutaisho slicked the boy’s little ring of muscle, gently dipping the appendage into his son’s tight, pink little anus. He relaxed Inuyasha’s hole as much he could, then produced the freshly cleaned ginger root he’d peeled minutes earlier. Shifting lightly on his sire’s nude lap, Inuyasha looked at the peeled, knob ended root looking thing.

“Stay nice and relaxed pup.”

Inutaisho eased the root in, gently working the whittled piece of ginger into his boy’s anus. It was roughly four and a half inches long total, a bit thicker around than Inutaisho’s thumb. Once he had about three inches in, Inutaisho rubbed Inuyasha’s bottom lightly, feeling his son’s young member erecting against his thigh.

“Good pup. Now, a word of advice, the less you clench up, the lighter the effect.”

“The effect?” The young hanyou asked as his sire rubbed his smooth, hairless rear. Whatever had been put in his hole, it felt just a bit cool inside him. Though the coolness was quickly becoming a light bit of warmth as the hanyou tensed around it.

“This” Inutaisho flicked the knob sticking out of his boy’s anus. “Is a ginger root peeled. What feels like a nice bit of warmth now is going to become a pretty intense burn in a few seconds, maybe a minute. Now, it’s not going to do any damage and it will pass with time, but it’s going to sting in your rear. The more you clench down on the root, the more intense it’s going to feel.”

“What, hell no!” Inuyasha pushed the root out of his hole, though Inutaisho saw it, grabbing the knob end of it and sliding it back in, getting a gasp from his son. The older dog’s hand then came down across his son’s backside, making the pup jump lightly.

“Leave it in pup, unless you’d like me to whittle down another, smaller piece for your urethra.”

“You can put it, in, in my dick?” Inuyasha jumped a bit as another strike came down on his rear.

“Oh yes, most certainly. Now, you just relax, try and keep your little hole relaxed, and let daddy do his work.”

Inutaisho brought his hand down firm against his pup’s backside, and almost immediately Inuyasha caught on to the point of the ginger. Not clenching up made the strikes sting more, but then clenching was going to make the ginger sting more. Inuyasha certainly couldn’t claim his father lacked in ingenuity that was for sure. Nor for that matter, had he been lying about the ginger, which after a few seconds was beginning to compete with the smarting left by the older dog’s large hand.

“Oh, that is starting to burn.” Inuyasha squirmed on his father’s lap, unintentionally rubbing his fast hardening young member against his sire’s bare thigh. The older liked to be disrobed for their little disciplinary sessions, both of them. They were inu, they craved contact, and resting against each other was something that they always took comfort in. Even as his pup grew onto the cusp of young adulthood, they still spent more nights coupled than apart, the two dog’s curled up together.

That was especially true on the nights Inuyasha was given a spanking, the pup almost always curling up into his father’s arms for the night after. It was a weekly ritual they had, a disciplinary maintenance routine Inutaisho took much enjoyment in. The older inu was not abusive, didn’t believe in smacking or hitting his pup when he did something wrong, truly abhorred it. If and when his pup misbehaved, he talked it out with the young half-demon.

The spankings were a guide for the young pup, and a bit of weekly therapy. Inutaisho liked them, for one because having his pup’s bare bottom underhand was excellent, but because leaving Inuyasha’s bottom glowing was a strong reminder for him, if he was considering doing something bad the memory of his sire’s hand upon his rear should help dissuade him.

And, it was a good release for the hanyou. Inutaisho tried to engage his pup, be honest with him, encouraging the same from his younger boy. When it came to their weekly spanking, Inutaisho encouraged Inuyasha to tell him about anything he felt he’d done wrong, or handled inappropriately. Then, he got his bottom reddened, Inutaisho disciplining and correcting his pup so he could move on and feel better if he felt he’d done something wrong.

“How’s that ginger feeling pup, it’s certainly got you squirming something fierce.”

“It burns bad, can it please come out?”

“No.” Inutaisho brought his hand down on the root, the strike pushing it another half inch or so in, making Inuyasha clench down a bit, and thereby milking out more of the ginger’s potent oil.

“Why not? How bad did I do?” Inuyasha didn’t even mean to, but in his squirming he’d essentially humped his father’s legs, and between his arousal and the ginger root inside him, a little tendril of precum was snaking its way onto Inutaisho’s leg.

“It stays pup, my little boy’s becoming a man, and he’s gonna take his spankings like a man from now on. Though don’t think that means you can cum on my leg little pup.” Inutaisho joked as he laid another strike on the hanyou’s bottom.

The spanking lasted a good twenty minutes start to finish, Inutaisho delivering his strokes slow and at his own pace. He took plenty of time to stop and just rub his boy’s bottom, soothe his pup and talk with him. Though, make no mistake, Inutaisho as always had his boy in tears before his spanking was through, his bottom glowing hot pink. 

Easing the ginger root out, Inutaisho chucked it in the trash can before laying his pup on the bed. Turning off the lights, Inutaisho slipped under the covers and pulled his pup close, tucking the hanyou’s head under his chin as they curled up together. Looking down at the pup, Inutaisho noticed not for the first time how utterly beautiful Inuyasha was.

Though, while it had been coming for a while and Inuyasha had been getting stiff during the spankings for a couple years now, Inutaisho was mildly surprised to see himself fully erect and leaking for the first time after giving his boy a proper spanking. Kissing his son’s forehead, Inutaisho rubbed his back as their legs entwined.

“You handled that beautifully as always pup. What did you think of the ginger?”

“It was horrible. It really does make it so I can’t clench, not without the burn getting really bad. At least it doesn’t sting much anymore, unlike your handiwork.”

“Haha, you love it little pup. And by the way, your report card was excellent. All A’s and B’s, very good job puppy.”

“So I just got my butt lit up for nothing.”

“You got your cute little butt lit up because I love you, now get some sleep. We’ve got a big day tomorrow.”

“We do?”

“We do, now, sleep.”


End file.
